Circuit breaker panels are found in a variety of settings including residential, commercial, industrial, and other settings. As an example, circuit breaker panels may be installed in auditoriums, churches, performing arts centers, schools, sports venues, theaters, amusement parks, office buildings, industrial buildings, and other locations, and may be used to control audio systems, video systems, and lighting systems, among other systems. Some venues, e.g., churches, may have an audio system and/or a lighting system that may be controlled by a variety of users having limited familiarity with how to operate the one or more systems. In this situation, the church may want an easy-to-use control mechanism for controlling and operating the one or more systems. Other venues, e.g., performing arts centers and sports venues, may have one or more audio systems, one or more video systems, and one or more lighting systems that are setup and used in a variety of different ways depending upon the event. In some situations, a performer that visits the performing arts center may have specific equipment for a particular performance. As an example, a traveling performer touring the United States may utilize specific equipment at each venue. The performing arts center may have to configure power distribution to the one or more audio systems, one or more video systems, and/or one or more lighting systems for different performers, acts, or sports teams multiple times a week, sometimes even multiple times a day. This may be a difficult, burdensome, and tedious task for employees of the performing arts center and/or members of the performer's staff.
Other factors further complicate power control. There are a variety of different control protocols used by audio systems, video systems, and lighting systems. Conventional power controllers may not simultaneously control devices operating on more than one control protocol because of control conflicts. Additionally, in some situations, due to electrical noise, lighting systems and other systems may not be combined with sound systems and other systems using a single circuit breaker panel.
Some performers may have a plurality of portable remote power controllers that are brought to each venue. As an example, a first remote power controller may be used to distribute power and control the one or more audio systems, a second remote power controller may be used to distribute power and control the one or more video systems, and a third remote power controller may be used to distribute power and control the one or more lighting systems.
Additionally, many circuit breaker panels may be hardwired to a variety of different devices making changes to distribution of power to the devices difficult. If a device is to be added to the circuit breaker panel or removed from the circuit breaker panel, the entire circuit breaker panel may have to be rewired.
It is desirable to use power distribution controller systems using different control protocols simultaneously. In addition, it is desirable to use power controller systems that are not as rigid and provide flexibility and adaptability for a variety of situations.